


Risk My Life For Your Happiness

by SoGayItHurts



Series: Ends With A Kiss | Neymes [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: But Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, For like a second aha, I love these two why don't more people ship them, Literally nobody else is mentioned it's literally them talking, M/M, Neymes, Oh my god James is too cute, Secret Relationship, So please read, cute boyfriends, rivals?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: How controversial would it be if two internationally well-known football players who play for rivalling teams walked hand-in-hand around a shopping centre together? With that in mind, understand why they keep their relationship on the DL.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm still bad at summaries but read it, I mean, they're boyfriends, and they're so cute and I love Neymar and James so much.





	Risk My Life For Your Happiness

"I hate this,"

Neymar turned to James, surprised by his words. James never hated anything, that was mostly Neymar's job.  
"You _hate something?"_ Neymar appeared shocked, as he plopped down to listen to what his boyfriend had to say.

"I have the capability of hating stuff, Ney, shocker, I know," James smiled.

Just seeing his pearl white teeth beam made Neymar want to do the same, and keep smiling every single time he thought of it. Sometimes, he wonders how he even managed to find someone as perfect and innocent as James, but he did, and he needed to take advantage of every moment he had with him.

He moved closer to his boyfriend on the couch, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"And what might these things you hate be?" He asked.

"Stuff, I guess," Neymar chuckled, nudging James' shoulder playfully.

"I knew you didn't hate anything," He smirked.

"I so _do_!" James sat up, trying not to smile again.

"Then tell me what you apparently hate,"

"I hate _this_ ,"

"And what is 'this'?" Neymar furrowed his brow, but his boyfriend simply rested his head on his shoulder.

James was both taller and older than him, but Neymar always thought he was the more dominant one out of the two.

"The fact that we're stuck in here," James sighed.

The boys were currently in Neymar's hotel room, James had snuck by (carefully avoiding any form of paparazzi) to see him, and they sat in front of the television, watching a comedy show.

"We're not STUCK," Neymar replied, switching off the TV and turning to James.

"Yeah, but it's not like we can leave,"

"We can lea-"

" _Together_ ," James added.

And Neymar could not deny that. How controversial would it be if two internationally well-known football players who play for rivalling teams walked hand-in-hand around a shopping centre together?

"You know we can't go out in public,"

"I still _wish_ we could though,"

"So do I, babes," Neymar kissed his forehead.

"What do you think would ever happen if we did decide to tell people?" James questioned.

The younger boy simply shrugged, it was something they could never find out. They knew how bad it would be if they ever did. When you were around the people that they were around and knew the fans as well as they knew them, you would understand. They weren't even meant to be FRIENDS, let alone helplessly in love.

"The fans would be upset, don't you think?"

"Why do you think that? Our fans support us through everything, right?"

Neymar scoffed as James spoke, but then his face dropped. And the memories came flooding back.

 

_-Flashback-_

_He was walking out of the stadium when it happened. It was dark by then, hours had passed since the match and he was sure nobody would still be waiting outside. But he was wrong. Oh so very wrong._

_"Hello, faggot," A tall, pale man towered over him, his breath looming upon Neymar's skin._

_"Hi, sir," Neymar tried to smile as a response._

_"Have fun playing that game?"The man asked aggressively, and something told Neymar that he didn't really care for an answer._

_"Yeah, thanks for ask-" But he couldn't finish his sentence before the man roared on his face._

_"Did you really have fun being a fucking disgrace, fucking falling to the ground every five seconds like the bag of shit you are. You're an actual joke, you are," He moved closer and closer with every word._

_"Sir, please, I need to get hom-" And he was interrupted again._

_"Nobody really wanted you on the team. Honestly. I don't know a single person who was actually excited that you would be alongside Messi. You don't deserve any of this."_

_"Sir-"_

_"How dare you even think of yourself as a friend of Messi. Infact you probably want to fuck him don't you? You probably like getting close with men, don't you?" The man grabbed Neymar's hair and continued to yell._

_He tossed him around as he shouted, pulling his hair continuously, causing Neymar to scream in pain each time. But he carried on yelling. And the insults simply got worse and worse. Until he finally stopped yelling, grabbed Neymar's shirt, pulled him forward and kissed him._

_And he didn't let go. It was a horrible kiss, sloppy and aggressive. Painful, in Neymar's case, and unavoidable. And disgusting._

_"You probably liked that didn't you? Fucking faggot," The man shoved him to the ground, causing Neymar to bang his head against the floor, hard._

_"Don't even think of yourself as anything other than a lucky prick that somehow managed to kick a ball and ruin everybody else's lives. I don't care how much people somehow manage to like you, there will always be more that hate you. You don't deserve any of your success at all," The man finished, spitting out each word as Neymar lay whimpering on the ground._

_He gave Neymar one final blow to the stomach before leaving him there. In the cold. In the dark. In agony. Without getting up, he peered to his side and saw the man in the light of a lamppost, still facing him. A Real Madrid shirt._

_He was wearing a Real Madrid shirt. And it really shouldn't have, but it made Neymar understand why he did it. As the man turned around, he continued watching, and read the words written on the back of the shirt._

_"JAMES 10 "_

_And he felt warm tears fall from his eyes as he lay on the floor in utter pain._

_-Flashback Ends-_

 

 

"Ney?" James sat up from his boyfriend's chest when he realised he wasn't saying anything.His eyes met two tear-filled hazel ones, but Neymar did not respond. A tear fell from his face, but he stayed silent.

" _Ney?_ " He asked again, this time placing a soft hand on Neymar's cheek. Neymar stayed silent.

"Oh my god what happened?" He wrapped both his arms around the younger boy. Neymar did not speak, but cried silently into James' shoulder.

They didn't speak after that, James didn't even question why his boyfriend was suddenly crying. He just silently comforted him, wrapping him in a soft, calm hug, placing gentle kisses on his forehead every once in a while and whispering "it's going to be alright".

It took at least half an hour of cuddling on the couch for Neymar to be able to talk in a way in which his words actually made sense.

"Sorry, you had to see that," Neymar attempted a smile as he wiped his puffy red eyes with his sleeve.

"It's fine, Ney, but can I just ask _why_ were you even crying?" James moved a strand of hair from Neymar's face.

"Just an encounter," Neymar snuffed.

"A _bad_ encounter?" James emphasised the word bad as if it were the worst word he could come up with.

"Yeah,"  
"You wanna tell me about it?"

And so he told him. Less detailed, but still, he told him what happened. James listened intently, gasping every time Neymar said anything mildly horrid.

"...and yeah, that's it. It's really not that bad, I'm being a bit dramatic with the crying, sorry," Neymar finished and looked at James' face. James didn't say anything but gently kissed his cheek and devoured him in a hug.

"You deserve so much better than everything you have, honestly. You deserve everything the world has to offer, if not _more,_ " James spoke into Neymar's chest, before getting off, but Neymar averted his eyes.

"Look at me, Ney,"

"You're lying," Neymar managed to say.

 _"Look at me, Ney,"_  
  
Neymar continued looking away.  
_"Look at me,"_ James asserted, suddenly. And so Neymar turned around so that his eyes met the soft brown eyes of his boyfriend.

"I'm not lying, and I don't care what you say, if I have to sacrifice my entire life to make you happy I swear to god I will. I'll find that guy and I'll show him what I can do." James tried to sound threatening but Neymar actually chuckled.

"And what can you do, babes?"

"I can beat him up,"

"Oh really?"  
"Yup, I've got fists of metal,"

Neymar smiled and kissed James' cheek again.  
"You're so fucking cute,"

 

They were silent for a bit, it was a comfortable silence, but it was a silence.

"One day I'm going to tell everyone we're dating," Neymar finally spoke.

"It better be soon, so they can keep their hands of my boyfriend," James said.

"Right, they don't want to have to deal with your fists of steal, do they?" Neymar teased.

"Oh, shut up!" James tried not to giggle.

"Heaven forbid the evil James tries to hurt them,"

"Neymar!"

"With his heartless hugs and evil, evil, evil giggle,"

"Ney, stop!" James smiled.

"Please! I'm sorry, Dont hurt me, I didn't mean to offend you, all-mighty James," Neymar sarcastically smirked.

"I'm being serious, though, I would beat him up,"

"Trust me, babes, he'll run in fear as soon as he lays eyes on your hardcore smile,"

"I changed my mind, I also hate _you_ ," James laughed as he spoke. Neymar gave a final smile before he moved his head closer towards his boyfriend.

"You know you love me," He said, and delicately locked lips with James, in a warm, sweet kiss. It took minutes before he finally took initiative and let go of him. James met his eyes and broke back into smile, before speaking.

"You know I love you,"


End file.
